Back Street Boys
by Rosswen
Summary: Sometimes, you have to lose something to understand its value. Like freedom. [AU, SasuNaru]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Warnings: AU, Yaoi, Shonen-ai, unbetaed. Please forgive the mistakes.**

**A/N: A new SasuNaru story from me! It came out of nowhere so I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sasuke stood in front of the mirror without moving. His eyes scanned his face, and his bare upper body. His face hadn't changed. His dark grey eyes were sharp as ever. Maybe his skin was paler, but it was normal in his situation. The sides of his hair looked longer but they didn't bother Sasuke.<p>

He looked down and eyed his body. He had gained weight, again normal in his situation, but he had managed to turn them into muscles. So, he looked a little bigger than past, he assumed.

Sighing softly, he wore the black pullover he was holding. His pants were black. His sneakers were black. He wore a trench-coat that was reaching his knees, again black. What? He loved black.

Taking a deep breath he walked back into the room that he shared with seven other people. The walls were covered with different naked women posters as heavy smoke lingered in the air. Beds were unmade, and empty as the other occupants of the room had gone to garden to spend their an hour long break. Well, except one.

"Boss!" Suigetsu shouted as he saw Sasuke getting his bag from his locker.

"Yeah?" Sasuke responded without facing the purple eyed man.

"It'll be lonely here without you," Suigetsu said softly.

Sasuke smiled softly as he sat on his bed. He carefully took the photos he had put on the walls. There were a few images of a hugely smiling, blond boy. After putting them in his bag, he searched his pockets and took of his card.

"Here," he handed it to Suigetsu. "Call me after you get out, okay?"

"Yes!" Suigetsu smiled widely, showing off his oddly sharp teeth.

"So," Sasuke stood up. "See you later?"

"Yes, see you!" Suigetsu said enthusiastically.

Giving him a small smile, Sasuke walked into the iron door and knocked on it. It opened immediately and a blue uniformed man appeared behind it.

Sasuke stepped out and the man locked the door after him. Then, he held Sasuke's elbow tightly and began to lead him through various corridors and heavy looking doors.

"We'll miss you Uchiha," The man said mockingly. "Try to stay longer next time."

"I think not," Sasuke said impassively.

A few more steps and he would be out of here. He could run around, he could jump, he could shout, he would… he would see his beloved. With the thought of his ball of sunshine Sasuke's heart started beating loudly.

"Sign here and here," Another man with blue uniform handed Sasuke a few papers, pointing the places that needed to be signed.

Nodding, Sasuke signed the papers without looking at them. If Itachi had been there, he would have given Sasuke a long lesson about the importance of reading what you agreed before signing it. Sasuke knew he was right, but Itachi took it really serious, like real. He even read the terms and conditions before clicking the next button. Who would do such a thing? Itachi was like a joke to this world. And nobody dared to laugh at him.

He was led through the courtyard and stopped in front of big iron gates. The walls around it reached into the sky and there were barb wires over them.

The doors opened slowly and the guardian who was accompanying him pushed Sasuke into the wide entrance.

"You're free of your charge Uchiha," The man said with a cold voice. "You're free."

_I'm free_, Sasuke thought as he stepped out of the prison complex. A cold wind caressed his hair as Sasuke took a deep breath.

"Sasuke-sama!"

Two men with black suits run into him and they bowed deeply. "We're so happy to see you with us again, sir!"

Sasuke smiled softly. "I am-"

Before he could finish his sentence, a punch came out of nowhere and sent him flying to the ground.

"Sasuke-sama!" The guards shouted worriedly.

Sasuke groaned as he opened his closed eyes. He could see shiny stars, and for some reason it made him happy.

"Naruto-sama please," Sasuke heard one of the guards' pleading voice. "You're being unreasonable!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Sasuke heard a shriek. Ahh, how he missed that voice... Not too thin, not too deep, perfect music to Sasuke's ears.

"Shit-" Sasuke hissed as he got a kick to his side, and then another, and then another… He ended up turning into a ball to protect himself. "Babe, enough," He said at last.

"Don't call me that you bastard!" Naruto threw himself onto Sasuke, knocking the breath out of him. He grabbed Sasuke's collars and began to shake him back and forth. "How dare you!" Sasuke got another punch to the jaw. "You son of a bitch!" A hard slap that left his cheek numb.

"Don't bring my mom into this love," Sasuke said breathily as he licked the blood that was coming out of his thorn lip.

"Y-You," Naruto let Sasuke's collar go, making him fall down with a harsh thud. "I… I…"

Naruto sniffed as tears started leaving his deep blue eyes. "I hate you…" He said at last.

"I hate you," He started hitting Sasuke's chest as he closed his eyes tightly. "I hate you! I hate you!"

Sasuke didn't say anything but bore with the pain silently.

Soon, Naruto got tired and fell down onto Sasuke's chest. He started sobbing loudly as his arms circled Sasuke's neck. "I love you; I love you so much…"

"I love you too," Sasuke said with the familiar passion Naruto had missed so much. He hugged Naruto tightly into his chest as he listened to Naruto's silent words.

"I love you," He was saying, and I missed you, and don't leave me ever again…

"Never, Naru, never," Sasuke mumbled as he inhaled Naruto's sweet aroma. "I missed you so much love. There wasn't a second I spent without thinking of you."

"Stupid," Naruto said softly and then locked his lips with Sasuke's and in that instant Sasuke knew he was forgiven.

They both moaned at the feeling of having each other so close after too long. Naruto opened his lips immediately and let Sasuke's tongue in his mouth, sucking on it furiously. They couldn't keep up with kissing for too long, there were just too many places to touch, to kiss… In the end they ended up hugging each other again, so tight that even the wind couldn't step in between them.

Sasuke had to admit that he was being stupid by doubting Naruto's love for him. He was worried that after two years of imprisonment, after two years of not seeing Sasuke, Naruto would move on and forget about him. But after gazing into Naruto's eyes and seeing them shining with a love stronger than ever, Sasuke felt like freer than he had ever been.

"Let's get up," Naruto said and got off of Sasuke and then helped him to stand up. "Did I hurt you too much my love?" Naruto asked tentatively as his hands touched Sasuke's sides and then his bruised face.

Sasuke was sure that Naruto was bipolar. He just knew it. One second he was beating the shit out of Sasuke and the next he was so tender that he looked like a little angel. Yes Naruto was an angel, Sasuke had no doubt about that, but he was straight from hell.

"I'm alright," Sasuke smiled softly and then his eyes clouded. "You're taller than before and thinner…"

"I was eighteen when you… got in," Naruto said softly as he snuggled into Sasuke's side. "I grew up a little more. And… I couldn't eat when you were there."

"I'm so sorry Naruto," Sasuke said, hugging Naruto tightly. "I won't ever leave you alone again. I missed your birthdays… Did you get my presents?"

Naruto nodded against Sasuke's neck. "I love each of them."

They were silent for a few moments and then Naruto spoke in a tiny voice, "Sasuke… Why didn't you let me visit you?"

"I…" Sasuke sighed softly. "I didn't want you to see me behind those bars love."

Naruto nodded as tears started to leave his eyes again. He didn't want to cry, he really didn't but they just kept coming. Maybe he had got used to crying too much for the last two years. He had forgotten how to smile. How could he when the love of his life wasn't there with him? When he was in a cold cell, all alone, among murderers, thieves and perverts?

"I-" Naruto gulped hardly. "I p-prayed every n-night. I w-was ready t-to give up ev-everything, just f-for a d-day of your freedom."

Sasuke looked up as tears threatened to fall down from his own eyes. "I was so stupid back then, Naruto. I promise you that we won't be separated ever again. You and I are a team; we're together in everything, okay?"

"Okay," Naruto nodded, and smiled at Sasuke, the first real smile he had after so long. "Let's leave here."

"Yeah," Nodding, Sasuke took Naruto's hand tightly in his and followed the guards' lead into a black Hummer Limo.

Sasuke whistled as Naruto smiled at him. "Kyuu's new toy, though, Ita-nii doesn't like it. He says it attracts too much attention."

"Well he's right," Sasuke said as they got in the car and he eyed the mini bar, TVs and comfy leather seats. "But this baby is a beauty."

"Hey!" Naruto punched Sasuke's arm as he sat down as close as possible to him.

"Shit Naru," Sasuke hissed as he rubbed his abused arm. "Of course you're the most beautiful being, it's just a car!"

Naruto was content with the answer as he glued himself to Sasuke's side and Sasuke watched the busy streets and people.

"They are waiting us at the club," Naruto said after a while. "They said they want you to meet some people and get in the business again."

Sasuke nodded and then faced Naruto."Tell me about yourself. I want to know everything."

Naruto smiled as he caressed Sasuke's cheek. "So, the school is great!"

Sasuke smiled softly. "You're a third year now, right?"

"Yes!" Naruto nodded wildly. "I love it, Sasuke. Thank you for encouraging me into art!"

Smiling, Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead softly. "I could see how talented you are baby… Did you make friends?"

"Yes, lots of them! They are all cool guys," Naruto said and then added softly. "Though, one of them gives me creeps…"

Sasuke frowned as Naruto got silent. "Who is this guy? What he wants?"

"Well, his name is Sai," Naruto started as he played with his fingers. "He, somehow, is always around me. And he wants to be with me. I tell him I have a boyfriend, but he doesn't believe me. B-Because, none of my friends saw you before, so…" Naruto ended his words with a shrug.

Sasuke sighed angrily. "I'll deal with it, don't worry."

Nodding, Naruto touched his pockets and took of a black velvet covered box. "Here," He handed it to Sasuke.

Raising an eyebrow, Sasuke took the box and opened it. Inside, there was a ring with shiny diamonds.

"I thought if we got married, I could show my ring to people so they would leave me alone," Naruto said confidently.

Sasuke laughed at his lover's logic. "Are you proposing to me Naruto?"

"No, you are," Naruto nodded to himself. "Now get on your knees!"

Sasuke laughed again as he got on his knees and held one of Naruto's hands. "You even got the ring by yourself."

"I bought it with your credit card, so actually you're the one who got it for me," Naruto smiled happily. "Now, I know that you are a log, but try to be romantic and tell me a few good things, okay?"

Sasuke chuckled before starting in a serious voice, "Naruto; my other half, the meaning of my life, the apple of my eye, the light of my darkness, the tomato in my salad, the mayo in my burger, the acid in my coke, the-"

"Get to the point!" Naruto hissed impatiently.

"There, there," Sasuke nodded. "Marry me?"

"Log," Naruto accused and then smiled widely. "Of course I'll marry you!"

Laughing softly, Sasuke slipped the ring into Naruto's ring finger, the diamonds shining in the dim lights.

Smiling widely, Naruto glued himself to Sasuke again, refusing to leave his side ever again.

They were silent for long moments, enjoying each other's closeness till Naruto ruined it, "Hey, Sasu?"

"Yeah?" Sasuke started playing with Naruto's sunshine hair.

"Did you… You know, have you been with anyone inside?" Naruto asked softly.

"Of course not Naruto," Sasuke said as he frowned. "You do know that I can't get it up if it's not you."

Before meeting Naruto, Sasuke had thought he was asexual or impotent. He didn't feel anything towards anybody, woman or man, it didn't matter. When he tried to do it, little Sasuke didn't agree with him, so in the end, he had assumed that he was just incapable. But then, bam! The moment Sasuke saw Naruto, he wanted him. He wanted Naruto to be his, he wanted to go all pervert on him, and little Sasuke agreed with him as well. So, Sasuke had realized he was Narusexual.

"I watched lots of movies when you were there, Sasuke," Naruto said with wide eyes. "And and, prisoners were trying to rape pretty boys like you!"

Sasuke sighed softly. "Naruto, I'm twenty-four, not a boy. I can protect myself and besides, our brothers wouldn't let such a thing happen to me. I was placed in a safe cell, so worry not."

Naruto huffed, mumbling, "Our stupid brothers…"

"Did you say something?" Sasuke turned to Naruto.

"No," Naruto climbed onto Sasuke's lap. "You're mine Sasuke."

Sasuke smirked as his hands went to Naruto's pretty bum. "Oh, yeah?"

"Yes," Naruto breathed and kissed Sasuke's pale lips. "I waited for you baby. I wanted to feel you close to me again."

Sasuke groaned as Naruto started grinding against him. "Me too love, I always thought of you."

Naruto nodded breathlessly as Sasuke squeezed his butt. "Me too, me too…. I imagined you all the time; you were in my dreams every night."

"Really now," Sasuke smirked as he helped Naruto to move against him. "What were we doing in those dreams?"

Naruto moaned deeply as Sasuke's hardness touched his just in the right way. "Well, one of them surpasses any other… In which, I tie you up to the bed and first fuck your mouth and then have you lick my ass, and then ride you till I pass out."

Sasuke groaned at the mental image. He loved Naruto, and he loved making love with him. But the thought of Naruto using him just for his own pleasure was such a great turn on.

Sasuke gasped as he felt Naruto sliding off of his lap onto the ground.

Naruto undid and unzipped Sasuke's pants quickly and stood still for a moment to take a deep breath. With shaky hands, he pulled down Sasuke's tight, black boxers and freed his erection.

"Uhhh, you are already so hard Sasuke," Naruto said as he rubbed his cheek against Sasuke's hardness.

Sasuke took a sharp breath. "It's been two years Naruto…"

"Too long…" Naruto said softly and gave Sasuke's dick a tentative lick.

Growling, Sasuke buried his fingers in Naruto's hair as Naruto swallowed him whole, starting to suck him furiously.

Naruto was so good at this, Sasuke thought as he threw his head backwards. Of course he wasn't like this from the start. Sasuke was Naruto's first and they were both so young when they started their relationship. They already had six years of history, and they had to spend two years of it away from each other, well, thanks to Sasuke's impulsiveness.

Sasuke hissed as Naruto bit his sensitive flesh. He looked down to see Naruto's sapphire eyes focused on his face. His lips were stretched around Sasuke's length widely as drool came out of from the corner of his mouth in a thin trail.

Sasuke groaned. "Take your pants off."

Naruto got up and with Sasuke's help; he got rid of his bright orange pants and fell onto his knees again. Sasuke grabbed the back of his neck and crashed their lips together. Naruto opened his mouth to Sasuke's stubborn tongue, and moaned as Sasuke touched every corner, every spot.

They broke apart when the need for oxygen became too much and Naruto turned back to his task as Sasuke licked his own fingers, and guided them into Naruto's entrance.

Naruto gasped as two of Sasuke's fingers entered him.

"Am I hurting you?" Sasuke asked as he kissed the birthmarks on Naruto's face.

"No," Naruto moaned softly as he felt his lover there after so long.

"Good," Sasuke whispered and burying his fingers in Naruto's hair, he guided him back into his aching erection.

They both moaned as they pleasured each other in a way only they could do. Sasuke was the first to come with Naruto's hands, mouth and tongue driving him crazy, he couldn't stop himself and came in his lover's mouth who swallowed everything eagerly.

After Sasuke came down from his high, he took Naruto in his lap, back to chest and grabbed Naruto's erection as his other hand worked on his ass.

It wasn't long before Naruto came as well, with Sasuke stimulating him from two sides and his lips over Naruto's ear, whispering dirty promises.

Sasuke smiled softly as Naruto started licking his face after they cleaned up and got their pants on and Naruto settled down in his lap again. Naruto was the most expressive person Sasuke had ever met and this was one of the ways Naruto showing his affection towards Sasuke.

"I lived with Kyuubi and Itachi for a few weeks," Naruto said softly after Sasuke wanted to know more about what Naruto did in his absence. "But I couldn't stay there for long. I didn't want to disturb their life and- and… I didn't want to leave our home, Sasuke. I wanted you to find it as you left, nothing changed."

"Thank you love," Sasuke whispered as he kissed Naruto's cheek. Naruto's loyalty towards him was enough to make Sasuke strange inside.

Naruto smiled softly as the car stopped slowly. "We're here."

They got off of the limo, and their hands found the other's immediately. They stood in front of a big night club. Neon lights were blinking time to time to attract attention but actually it wasn't necessary at all. People were waiting in lines to get inside. It was the most popular club of the city and it was just one of the rings of a chain.

Between the crowds, two people stood without moving but at same time they were the most eye-catchy ones. One of them was pale, with long black hair. His silky looking hair was tied up in a high pony tail. He had his arms crossed over his chest as his sharp eyes looked ahead without flinching. The other was slightly taller than the other. His skin was a darker shade, and he had messy, shoulder length, red hair. He had ruby eyes that were matching with his hair and he had his hands in his pockets as a soft smile adorned his face.

Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's big brother and Kyuubi Namikaze, Naruto's big brother. They had been together for as long as their little brothers remembered. Their love was legendary as it had brought the two biggest enemy crime clans of the city together.

"Sasuke," Itachi stepped forward and Kyuubi followed after him.

Surprising everyone, Naruto stepped in front of Sasuke. "You two don't get to talk to him!"

Itachi frowned as Kyuubi spoke, "Why is that Naruto?"

"You could have easily helped him," Naruto pointed an accusing finger at his brothers -he considered Itachi as his brother as well. "You could have easily taken him out without a punishment!"

Itachi sighed softly. "Naruto, Sasuke has beaten up a police officer in a police station. They had to hospitalize the man… Believe me I know how you feel, but Sasuke needed to learn that he can't do as he pleases all the time."

"Come on Naruto," Kyuubi tried to convince his little brother. "What would you do if I was Sasuke?"

Biting his lips, Naruto looked up to Sasuke's smiling face and stepped aside. Kissing Naruto's temple, Sasuke walked to Itachi and stood in front of him. Itachi studied Sasuke's face closely for a while.

"Foolish little brother… Have you learned your lesson?"

Sasuke nodded wordlessly and held onto his brother tightly as Itachi took him in his arms.

Sasuke never failed to find the reassurance he sought in those strong arms. With the life style of their family, Itachi and Sasuke had become anything the other needed.

"Then fear not," Itachi whispered in Sasuke's ear. "Your brother will protect you from everything…"

Sasuke nodded again as they broke apart.

"Sasuke," Kyuubi smiled as Sasuke moved to his side. "Welcome back."

Smiling, Sasuke hugged Kyuubi who patted his back. "It's good to be back."

They turned to see their lovers beside the limo; Naruto was talking to Itachi animatedly as he played with his long hair as Itachi smiled at him kindly.

"Ahh," Naruto exclaimed suddenly. "You guys don't know the news!"

"What news?" Kyuubi asked.

"Sasuke proposed to me and I accepted!" He smiled widely as he run from Kyuubi to Itachi, showing them his ring.

"Well, congratulations," Kyuubi said, rubbing the back of his head as he eyed Itachi's impassive face.

"Kids, it's getting cold, you should get in," Itachi said in his velvety voice.

Nodding, Sasuke took Naruto's hand and they walked inside, as Itachi and Kyuubi watched them silently.

"He looks more mature," Kyuubi said after a while.

"Yeah, he does," Itachi said without looking at him.

"Ahh, anything wrong, _apple pie?_" Kyuubi asked uneasily.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "How long have we been together, _cupcake?_"

"Twelve?" Kyuubi asked uncertainly.

"Twelve," Itachi nodded. "You haven't proposed to me yet."

"Aahhaha," Kyuubi laughed fakely as he rubbed the back of his head. "I'm not ready to get married yet…"

"Then you sleep on the couch till you are, Mr. I'm-not-ready-to-get-married," With that Itachi walked into the club, Kyuubi following after him like a lost puppy.

"Sasuke you have to dance with me!" Naruto shouted as they got inside.

It was loud and dark inside; people were on the stage, moving to the rhythm of the music. The bar was working busily and all of the employees bowed to them as they stood by it.

"I'll, after I meet with these guys, okay?" Sasuke asked and Naruto nodded.

Giving Naruto a quick kiss, Sasuke followed after their brothers into the private chambers.

Smiling to himself, Naruto sat down on one of the high bar chairs and immediately, a barman appeared in front of him.

"Good night, Naruto-sama," The barman smiled at him as he put a big orange juice in front of him.

"Thank you," Naruto smiled back and started sipping his cold juice.

He was rather startled when arms encircled his waist suddenly. He looked to the side to see a familiar dark hair and sickly pale skin.

"Sai," Naruto hissed in a warning voice as he stood up. "How many times have I told not to touch me?"

"Come on Naru, we both know you actually want me," Sai said confidently.

"First of all, don't call me like that, nobody but my lover calls my name like that," Naruto started angrily. "Where do you find this stupid courage to come and say such things to me?!"

"I-"

"Is there a problem, Naruto-sama?" A guard approached to Naruto after hearing him shouting.

"Yes," Naruto sighed angrily."Please accompany Sai-san to the exit and make sure he gets a taxi to go his place."

"Yes, sir," The guard bowed to Naruto and taking Sai's elbow, he dragged him into the exit.

Letting out a deep breath Naruto sat down again to wait for Sasuke. He didn't have to wait too long as he saw Sasuke walking to him with quick steps.

"Sorry love," Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead.

"It's okay," Naruto hugged Sasuke's waist as he put his head on his chest. "I wanna go home."

"I thought you wanted to dance?" Sasuke asked as he caressed Naruto's hair.

"Maybe some other time… I want to be alone with you," Naruto said softly.

"Okay baby, let's go then," Sasuke held Naruto's hand and walked to the exit.

"I've sent him, Naruto-sama," The guard from before said as he approached them. "Sasuke-sama, welcome back, sir."

Sasuke nodded at the man. "Who?"

"The guy I told you before," Naruto said wearily. "Can we please go home?"

"Yes, let's go," Sasuke let the subject drop for now. "I missed being home with you."

Naruto smiled at Sasuke and put his arm around Sasuke's waist as Sasuke put his over Naruto's shoulders.

"Should we take one of Kyuu's cars again?" Naruto asked as they stepped into the cold night.

"Let's walk," Sasuke suggested and Naruto nodded.

Soon, they got lost in the sea of people, enjoying the freedom they tasted after so long.

* * *

><p><strong>I think I can leave this as a one shot, or add one more chap, not sure yet. Thanks for reading and if you have time leave me a review and tell me what you think!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Warning: AU, Shounen-ai, unbetaed.**

**A/N: Welcome. I'm adding another chap to this after months, because I wanted to write something lighthearted. I may add other chapters to this or not, so I won't change the complete status. But, if you like the story, I suggest you add it to your alarm, so you can know when I add other parts.**

**Thank you for your reviews!**

* * *

><p>Naruto opened his weary eyes as he felt Sasuke changing his angle to touch his prostate. It made him moan but only quietly, he wasn't even hard anymore. Lazily, he turned his head to the side and saw the dark sky getting an orange glow through the window.<p>

Taking a deep breath Naruto put his arms around Sasuke's shoulders and drew him into his chest. Sasuke settled down and buried his face in Naruto's neck as his hips moved lazily.

Kissing Sasuke's temple, Naruto tightened his muscles around Sasuke who growled and held Naruto tighter. Naruto knew Sasuke was close, so, wrapped his legs around his waist and ached his back, taking him deeper.

He wasn't wrong as he heard Sasuke's soft groan and felt his warm seed filling him once again in that night. Sighing softly, Naruto reached to a soft blanket and covered their naked bodies.

He turned his head to see Sasuke sleeping already. Smiling softly, Naruto caressed Sasuke's silky locks for a while.

"Good night my love," Naruto whispered. "See sweet dreams…"

* * *

><p>Naruto tried to hold onto his sleep as he heard his phone ringing loudly. He drew Sasuke closer as he frowned. He opened his eyes lazily and reached to nightstand to take the offending device.<p>

He swiped his finger over the screen and put the phone over his ear. "Hmm?"

"_Naruto are you still sleeping?"_

Naruto growled into the phone.

"_Naruto you have an exam today, don't you remember?_

After hearing Itachi's annoyed voice, Naruto's eyes snapped open. "I totally forgot about that!"

"_I know, that's why I'm reminding you. You still have two hours to make it."_

"But, Sasuke…" Naruto held Sasuke's sleeping form tightly.

"_It' fine. I'll call him later to wake him up. You go to school now."_

"Okay," Naruto said softly.

"_Call me in fifteen minutes."_

"Okay," Naruto ended the call.

Sasuke hadn't woken up yet and Naruto thought that he needed his rest for real. Sasuke always felt uneasy when strangers were around him and he couldn't sleep even if he wanted to. So, Naruto thought it must have been hard for Sasuke to get used to the other people in his cell and get some rest.

Naruto rolled over, and let Sasuke rest on the bed. He lifted himself off Sasuke's lap and whimpered as his lover's softened member slipped out of him. Sighing softly, Naruto kissed Sasuke's forehead and left the bed quickly.

A lazy smile found its way to his face as he felt his lower back aching and his legs shaking. Call him stupid, but he had missed this. This faint pain he felt, it meant that his lover was with him. It meant that he was there to take Naruto in his arms anytime he wanted.

Smiling, Naruto went to bathroom to take a quick shower. He got ready quickly and kissing Sasuke one more time, he run out as his phone started ringing again.

"I'm off, I'm off!"

He heard the deep chuckle of Itachi's. _"Okay, good luck."_

"Thanks, see you later!"

Putting his phone in his pocket, Naruto got in his orange Smart, and drove the little car to his university as fast the limits allowed.

When he entered the art studio, he still had forty-five minutes ahead of him.

"Good morning!"

Naruto smiled as he heard Kiba's loud voice. "Good morning!"

"Dude, what happened to you?" Kiba questioned as he saw Naruto walking strangely.

"Boyfriend happened!" Naruto shouted happily as he sat down in front of his art tools.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, finding the conversation interesting suddenly.

"My baby is back!" Naruto shouted again. "See-" He showed his ring to his little audience of classmates. "We're gonna get married!"

"Oh, wow…" Kiba scratched his head.

"Where was he?" Ino asked skeptically. Naruto always babbled about his mysterious boyfriend but nobody had seen him before.

"In jail," Naruto said distractedly as he prepared his brushes to use.

"What?!" Both Sakura and Ino shouted, waking Shikamaru from his slumber.

"Huh?" Naruto looked up at the shocked faces of his friends.

"Why was he… ughh, inside?" Kiba asked hesitantly.

"Oh…" Naruto smirked. "He just kills annoying university students, no big deal."

Naruto laughed as his friends run behind Shikamaru screaming, trying to hide.

"Man," Shikamaru sighed softly. "If he was a serial killer, they wouldn't let him go, would they?"

Naruto chuckled as everybody nodded slowly and took their seats again.

"So, why he was there?" Asked Sai who had been watching the exchange of friends from the start.

Naruto glared at Sai for a moment and then turned back to his canvas. "He had a disagreement with a police guy. Sasu has a short temper…"

They stopped their chatting as their professor walked into the studio.

"Alright class," Deidera started talking right away. "I want you to make a speed painting. Subject is up to you. You have two hours. My assistant will come to collect your works, so leave them here after you're done. Have fun!"

Deidera left as quick as he had come and everybody looked at each other for a moment and then picked up their brushes.

* * *

><p>"Okay…" Sasuke took a deep breath as he stood in front of Naruto's university.<p>

Itachi had woke him up, and in a very _mean_ way, if you ask Sasuke. He had just stormed into the room and shouted,

"_Cell wake up!"_

And, Sasuke was on his feet in that second. Very naked and very dirty.

Of course Itachi hadn't let this opportunity to slip by and had given Sasuke a long lesson about the importance of safe and protected sex. Not before laughing his ass off, _of course_.

And now, Sasuke was at Naruto's school, Itachi had dropped him by, but Sasuke didn't know it was this big. He only hoped that he could find Naruto easier than it seemed.

First things first, Sasuke followed the instructions and went in search of Fine Arts Faculty. Maybe his job would have been easier, if he had asked a student, but he just didn't like talking to strangers.

A habit Itachi had planted in his head when he was young and vulnerable.

"_You shouldn't talk to strangers Sasuke... And never, I mean never, accept their offers of sweets!"_

Sighing, and walking around for a while, Sasuke found the faculty at last, and entered inside from a door he found at the side.

He frowned as he found himself in a cafeteria. He looked around for a while, hoping to see Naruto's face in the crowd, but no luck.

He looked to the side as he saw a pink haired girl getting a can of soda from the vending machine he was standing by.

Clearing his throat, and ignoring the little voice of Itachi at the back of his mind, Sasuke called out to the girl,

"Uhmm, excuse me?"

The girl looked up, and immediately, a smile found its way to her face. "Well, hello…"

Sasuke smirked. _Women… _"Hello…"

"I'm Sakura," The girl smiled seductively, as she held out her hand.

"Such a lovely name for a lovely lady," Sasuke said, making the girl blush. "I'm Sasuke, by the way."

"Nice to meet you," Sakura smiled widely. "I've never seen you around before. And this is such a small faculty."

"Ah, yeah," Sasuke nodded, dropping the flirtatious act immediately. "I'm looking for someone actually."

"Really, who?" Sakura got closer to Sasuke more than he would like. "Maybe I can help!"

"Naruto; blond, blue eyes, taller than you, shorter than me, and a complete dobe," Sasuke said impassively.

"Well, I'm sure I know who you talk about," Sakura smiled. "We're in the same class. Actually, we're having an exam now. Wanna come?"

"Sure," Sasuke nodded, thanking his luck.

Sasuke got a cold orange juice from the vending machine and followed after Sakura, who was babbling about this and that.

Sasuke sighed inwardly. _Women…_

"Here," Sakura pushed a door to reveal fifteen people sitting in front of canvases, their hands working quickly.

Sasuke smiled as he saw Naruto in the middle, eyebrows drawn together, teeth worrying bottom lip, as he tried to pick up the right colors.

"Thanks for the help, Sakura," Sasuke nodded at the girl, then without waiting for a response, he walked to Naruto silently.

He smiled softly as he stood behind the clueless blond. Leaning over, he left the can of orange juice on the stand next to Naruto's canvas, where the put his art tools.

Naruto blinked as he saw the juice, and then tilted his head backwards, and then screamed.

"Sasuke!"

"Hn, louder moron, deaf emperor hasn't heard you yet," Sasuke said, but despite his words, he couldn't help but smile as Naruto dropped his brush, and the cloth he was using to clean it, and threw himself in his lover's arms.

"Sasuke," Naruto repeated, calmer this time, and wrapped his arms around Sasuke neck, as his legs wound themselves around his waist. "Did you come here to see me baby?"

"Yeah," Sasuke smiled the smile that was only reserved for Naruto.

They leaned into each other at the same time, and their lips locked in a loving kiss.

Naruto sighed happily as the kiss was broken, and he started stroking Sasuke's cheek softly.

"Wait me a little? I'm about to be done here," Naruto smiled at Sasuke.

"Of course," Sasuke nodded and let Naruto slip to the ground. When he looked around he saw that everybody in the studio was watching them, so he gave them a glare, and smirked as they looked at their works immediately.

He leaned over to study Naruto's work, and gasped as Naruto smiled and opened his juice to drink.

"Shit," Sasuke murmured. "Look at me, I look fabulous!"

On the canvas there was a perfect image of Sasuke, he was dressed in a shining armor, and his sword was ripping the darkness that was surrounding him, making sunlight fill the absence.

Naruto giggled and kissed Sasuke's cheek, before continuing his painting. He was quick to add some details here and there, and when he put down his brush, the assistant walked into the studio.

"Time is up!"

Some groaned, some asked for more time and some just left without anything. In five minutes all of the class was out of the studio, talking about what they did or couldn't.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru mumbled. "Let's go sit and drink something."

They all nodded and soon they were at the cafeteria sitting around a table.

"Everybody," Naruto started happily. "This is Sasuke, my fiancé, and Sasuke these are my friends," Naruto started pointing his friends as he introduced them. "Shikamaru, Kiba, Ino, Sakura… and Sai."

Sasuke nodded at them, and shook his head as he saw Sakura's broken expression, then his gaze locked on the Sai guy as he turned towards him.

So, this was the one who was giving Naruto a hard time. Stupid white meat. Who did he think he was? Trying to get Naruto's affection?

_Should kill him…_

Sasuke tightened his hold over Naruto's waist as Sai glared back at him.

"Nice to meet you," Sasuke said, as he nodded at Naruto's friends. "I'm so glad to meet you finally. And thank you for taking care of _my _Naruto when I wasn't around."

Everybody nodded, except Sai who never tore his gaze from Sasuke.

They chatted, argued and talked, and after a while Sai talked to Sasuke calmly,

"Are you here to tell me stay away from your boyfriend?" He said, and everybody froze. Sai smirked at the frowning Sasuke. "Don't you think it's really pathetic?"

Everybody around the table was silent as the two ravens glared at each other. Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, Sasuke started laughing loudly, surprising Sai and everyone.

"You're a funny guy Sai," Sasuke said when he took his laughter under control. "Do you really think Naruto needs me to butt in and say something as stupid as that? You don't know him at all…" Sasuke smirked and then pointed his bruised cheek and split lip. "Who do you think put me in this state?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke with a worried expression. "You're not hurting, right?"

"No, I'm perfectly fine," Sasuke smiled at Naruto and then whispered softly, "But I know a way for you to apologize to me."

Naruto smirked. "Like last night?"

"Exactly," Sasuke, too, smirked.

Soon, everybody started living the cafeteria. Sasuke and Naruto left it hand in hand, but Naruto stopped suddenly as they stepped out.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"I forgot my phone in the studio!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke sighed. "I'm waiting here, go get it."

Nodding, Naruto run back to the faculty.

Sasuke shook his head and his sharp eyes caught the Sai guy standing not too far away from him.

Smirking, Sasuke walked quickly and called out, "Hey, Sai?"

Sai tuned back and immediately a fist met with his cheek before he could realize what was happening. Sasuke didn't stop till he was satisfied with the new arrangement of Sai's face.

"You," Sasuke hissed as he kneeled before the panting Sai. "Stay away from Naruto… If I even _feel _the _slightest_ discomfort from Naruto, I'll have you get killed and chopped into so tiny pieces that even your mommy won't be able to recognize you…" Sasuke stood up and patted this t-shirt to get rid of the wrinkles. "I hope we're clear. Have a good day."

Sasuke turned back to wait Naruto, walking calmly, as if nothing happened.

"Sasuke!" Naruto threw himself at Sasuke as he got out of the building.

"Have you found it?" Sasuke ruffled Naruto's hair.

"It was in my bag all along!" Naruto smiled widely as Sasuke mumbled a soft idiot. "Hey!" Naruto punched Sasuke's forearm hardly.

"Shit, Naru, stop hitting me!" Sasuke hissed and Naruto giggled.

"Okay, okay," Naruto smiled and without any warning, he climbed onto Sasuke's back. "Carry me Sasuke, I'm tired and sore. And it's all your fault!"

"Damn straight," Sasuke mumbled and started walking, hands grabbing Naruto's thighs. "Wanna do something?"

"Not really," Naruto shrugged.

"Time for apology?" Sasuke smirked.

"_Maaaybe_," Naruto smiled and tugged at Sasuke's hair, telling him to go faster.

Sasuke grumbled something but quickened his steps. Who was he to deny his love off of things?

Soon, they left the campus, chatting happily, not caring about anything in the world except each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>


End file.
